Traditional industrial protective coatings based on urea/melamine formaldehyde resin crosslinked systems have good performance and cost efficiency. However, coatings that release formaldehyde during cure are currently disfavored by customers. Alternative coating chemistries, such as isocyanates or azridine crosslinked systems, may have health or safety issues and typically have higher raw material costs than urea/formaldehyde resin systems. Other alternative coating chemistries, such as epoxies or silane compounds, are also expensive and typically must be cured at a relatively high temperature. Yet other alternative coating chemistries, such as organic peroxide cured unsaturated polyester coating systems that include styrene, are also currently disfavored by customers for health and safety reasons. Without styrene, the peroxide cured polyester coating systems generally require higher curing temperatures and/or extended curing times that are not suitable for many commercial applications.